


Stay

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, I promise you, Just read, M/M, Thiam, anchor, it's cute, sort of love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Weeks after a war Liam looses control at the game and certain chimera helps him. What if he has feelings for Theo? What if the pack still doesn't trust him?"After everything I've done for all of you, you still don't trust me?" Theo asked, his voice cracking, eyes staring at McCall's pack."Why are you so surprised?"





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE THANKS TO HURTS FOR THE SONG "STAY"  
> HUGE HUGE HUGE AND HUGE THANK YOU  
> "HAPPINESS" Album is so amazing

"After everything I've done for all of you, you still don't trust me?" Theo asked, his voice cracking, eyes staring at McCall's pack.  
"Why are you so surprised?" Stiles asked stone cold.  
He couldn't believe this but also couldn't find any answer for that. Of course he was an awful person that deserved to die but he changed, although no one saw it. He physically felt the disgust radiating from their faces... Except one... His eyes went on Liam, their sights met. Beta saw how he took Gabe's pain, he could tell them.  
"Liam?" Theo asked hoping for a reaction but nothing happened.  
"You should go." Malia growled at him.  
After a moment that felt like infinity he just turned around and left the clinic. That night was cold, rain pouring so hard that even with supernatural hearing he barely heard a male voice coming from behind him.  
"Wait!" it called making Theo turn.  
\- A day before-  
"Liam I'm free!" Corey shouted from the other side of the field.  
That was the first lacrosse game after the war. There were still some people who didn't feel safe but at least they tried not to let the fear win.  
Liam passed the ball and the team won another point just before the ending.  
"Yes! We made it!" one of the members shouted joyfully as he run forward Liam and Corey to give them high fives.  
"Well done Dunbar." coach smiled patting him on the back. "You too Bryant."  
"Thanks." They said together before someone from the other team approached them.  
"Good game." the boy faked a smile. "But I don't think that was a fair game."  
"What do you mean?" Liam asked.  
"You probably wouldn't win it without your powers." he continued.  
"I can't use them while playing." beta said politely, feeling his anger rise.  
"Sure, that's why you almost kill me when you pushed me."  
"I didn't push you!" Liam almost growled.  
"Liam stop it. He's not worth it.." Corey tried to calm him down without a result.  
"The sun. The moon. The truth.." he whispered but it didn't work. He felt his claws showing and eyes changing. "THE SUN. THE MOON. THE TRUTH."  
"Yea, your faggot friend is right." the boy smirked.  
"Oh you'll regret this so bad.." werewolf growled louder and he was about to rip that boy's throat when someone grabbed him from behind and dragged him as far from the field as he could. "What the...?!" Liam asked angrily before he realized it was Theo.  
A familiar scent filled his lungs, surprisingly it calmed him.  
"You should work on that." chimera just said.  
"I'm trying."  
"Well you almost ripped his throat."  
"Details.."  
For a moment there was a awkward silence between them, leaving Liam to his thoughts. "Why his scent is so relaxing... Is he my anchor or something? No. NO. No, he's not. Dunbar get yourself together."  
"So what are you doing here?" Liam asked aloud.  
"I was about to leave but there is a pack meeting tomorrow and I want to know what is it all about." Theo answered.  
"You don't have to leave, you know that right?" beta didn't know why the hell he said that and regret it immediately.  
"Good because I don't really want to." at first Liam thought he was just sarcastic but the hope in his eyes showed otherwise.  
"Then why did you say that?"   
"Why did you say I don't have to leave?"   
Answering with question always been the best idea when you didn't know what to say, except this time.  
"Theo...." Liam started but chimera cut him off.  
"I think they're calling you." he lied.  
"I can't hear anything."   
"They do. You better check what's going on."  
Liam turned to see if he was right and before he could protest Theo said a quick goodbye and left him more confused than ever. Werewolf stood there for a moment before Corey and Mason approached him.  
"Are you okay?" his best friend asked.  
"Yea, I'm fine..." Liam said slowly.  
"Good because you should've seen that guy's face when you growled at him." Corey laughed. "He looked like he was about to pee his pants."  
Beta smiled at the thought.  
"So what did the king of hell want?" Mason looked at him.  
"I don't know, really. He just helped me with not killing that asshole but that's all..." Liam lied.  
"Cool... I mean if he's not going to kill you in your sleep he can do it more often. At least he made it." human smirked.  
"What?" teenager looked at him confused.  
"Corey was trying to but you didn't seem to notice and suddenly when Theo appeared you were all obedient."   
"Okay, you know what? I don't know what are you trying to insinuate here but you're wrong."   
"Na-ah my gaydar works properly." Mason winked at him smiling. "Besides, Theo is hot you can't deny that."  
"Ekhem." Corey cleared his throat like he wanted to remind his boyfriend about his presence.  
"But not as hot as you.." he admitted before he gave him a peek on the cheek.  
"You two can get a room and I'm going home. I have tons of homework to do." Liam smiled at them.  
"See you tomorrow." Mason gave him a bro hug.   
"Bye guys." Beta waved before he made his way to the car parked in front of the school.  
He started the engine and drove only a kilometer when the vehicle started making weird noises and finally stopped, giving Liam a chance to at least get off the road.   
"Great." he sighed. "What now.."   
He looked at the controls but everything seemed fine, except the level of gas was near zero. How could he forget about that? Fortunately someone decided to stop and maybe help him out. Liam didn't know why anyone would stop seeing a random car but he didn't complain until he realized it was a truck. Theo's truck. Suddenly someone knocked on his window.  
"Need a help here?" chimera asked with a smirk as he rolled down the window.  
"I ran out of gas." Liam admitted before getting out of the car, his heart skipped a beat.  
"How?"   
"I have no idea but there is no chance I'd make it anywhere." he babbled like he lost his mind.  
"There is a petrol station not far away, I'll be back in a minute. Don't go anywhere." Theo joked but beta only gave him a pissed look. "Be right back." chimera just said as he got into his truck and drove away.  
"Why did I got so exited when I saw him?" Liam asked himself. "What the hell is wrong with me..."  
"You like him." he almost heard his best friend voice in his head.  
"No I don't." he denied aloud.  
"Yes you do."  
"No I don't."  
"Yes you do.."  
"Stop it!"  
"You should stop talking to yourself cause you look crazy." Mason in his head laughed.  
"Then why are you saying I like him?"  
"Because you do and stop denying it."  
"For the last time. I don't like him!" he shouted before realizing Theo was back and staring at him.  
"I don't know who "he" is but you really must hate him." chimera laughed handing him a container.  
"Thanks." Liam smiled politely and tried to stop his face from getting red. "How come you made it so fast?"  
"You're welcome. I told you it wasn't far."   
"How can I repay you for this?" Liam asked unconsciously when his car was full again.  
"I made you fight with your alpha, I think we're good." Theo half joked.  
"Or maybe you want to crash at my place tonight?" beta said before thinking 'what the hell brain?'  
"You really offered me that or is there something wrong with my hearing?" chimera smiled.  
"I mean you don't have to..." Liam started as he was getting more and more embarrassed.  
"Why not." older boy cut him off. " I mean if your parents would agree." he added quickly.  
"They are away. Get in the car and follow me." beta smiled as he got into his.  
"What the hell I was thinking?!" he shouted to himself while they were on the road again. "You want to crash at my place? Really Liam?! Now he'll think I like him! Or that I trust him! Okay maybe I do after what he did for Gabe but still! He almost killed Scott! I can't like him! Now he thinks I do! Lord help me..." he stopped complaining only when they arrived.  
"You want something to drink?" he asked nervously as they came inside.  
"I'm okay, thanks." Theo sent him one of his cocky smiles and Liam couldn't help but smile back and melt.  
"So the bathroom is upstairs along with the bedrooms. You can sleep anywhere you want."   
"I'll take the couch, thanks.. Really. Sleeping in the car can be uncomfortable sometimes." Theo admitted.  
"No problem." Liam tried to end the subject but chimera didn't let him.  
"No. Liam I did some awful things but I change and you saw that. You trust me enough to bring me to your house. Thank you." saying this he was looking straight into Liam's eyes making beta lost in the dark of his pupils.   
"No problem. Really." beta repeated, breaking the contact. "We can watch a movie if you want.. Before going to sleep." Liam suggested awkwardly.  
"Why not." Theo smiled.  
Beta made some popcorn and after a moment they at on a couch and played the classic of classic "The Corpse Bride". Liam loved this movie not only for the plot but also the atmosphere. Tim Burton always have been his favorite director. Unfortunately he couldn't focus on the movie because all his attention landed on how close Theo was. He hoped chimera didn't hear how fast his heartbeat was. He did.  
"You know that your heart is so loud I can't hear anything beside it?" Theo asked making Liam's face burn from embarrassment.  
"Really? I can't hear it." beta lied.  
"Probably because you're stripping me with your eyes." chimera flirted, winking at him.  
"No I'm not." Liam shifted uncomfortably.  
"Yes you do. I'm not blind Liam." Theo grabbed his chin and made beta look at him.   
Liam couldn't believe he could be so nervous but he was. His heart was killing him, he was nearly shaking and his mind was now blank.  
"So what now? You're gonna laugh at me for that?" he asked, his sight not leaving Theo's lips.  
"No. I'm going to do something else." chimera whispered before he connected their lips, softly but also passionately.  
Liam couldn't help but move closer to the touch, his hand moved to Theo's chest as he kissed back. Encouraged to further moves Theo slide his hand on Liam's hip making beta realize what was going on and quickly moved away.  
"I... I can't do this... I should go... Goodnight.." he mumbled leaving as fast as he could and locked himself in his room."What the hell?"  
"You like him." Mason in his head spoke again.  
"Shut up." Liam sighed as he took off his shirt and laid on his bed, sinking into his thoughts.  
When he woke up Theo was already gone what made Liam feel even more down. Fortunately it was Saturday so he could not leave his house till the meeting what he did. After a whole day of watching TV he arrived at the clinic at seven p.m.  
"Hey guys." he greeted avoiding eye contact with Theo who also just go there.   
"What are you doing here?" Malia asked a simple question that lead him to this moment.  
-now-  
"Wait!" Liam called making Theo turn.  
"What do you want?" chimera asked in defense.  
"I want to stop you." beta said like it was obvious.   
"Why? You pushed me away remember?"   
"Yes and I regret it." Liam admitted getting closer to the boy.  
"Why?" Theo repeated.  
"Because I like you. Because I'm a dumb ass who tried to convince himself that I don't need you but I do. You're my anchor Theo. I don't know how the hell it happened but that's all I know. When you kissed me I panicked. I wanted it so bad but I didn't want to let myself feel that way because of what you did but you changed.... And I can really see it know.... God they're idiots if they would let you go so easily but I won't make the same mistake as them...." beta could swore he would never stop talking if not Thoe's lips on his and this time he didn't run.   
It took one moment for him to realize what he really needed in life and that was Theo.


End file.
